


Sweater Weather

by KuraKira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKira/pseuds/KuraKira
Summary: This was supposed to be my entry for the Sunrise E-Zine, but I forgot about it until I read the email that the Zine had been canceled. Whoops. Anyway enjoy this little fic-lit of Yui stealing Ushijima's hoodie





	Sweater Weather

For some reason, during the first two weeks of winter, the heater in Yui’s apartment refused to work. No matter how many times she had it fixed, she and her roommate Yukie would always have to use space heaters around the house until it was fixed yet again.

Sitting on the couch while Yukie went out to get groceries, Yui found herself curled up like a ball in a black oversized hoodie. It smelled nice, like the lilac fabric softener she had grown so used to over since last spring. The owner of the hoodie probably had no idea had swiped it from his pile of laundry the other day, but then again, he seemed to be clueless to anytime she stole his clothes. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi stood a total of 189.5cm, towering a total of 30.2 cm over Yui. Not only was he taller, he was also a lot stronger and broader than her; meaning if he wanted to, the Ace could squash her like a bug (not like he would. He constantly tells her how much he enjoys having her in his life). Which made not only hugs and afternoon cuddle sessions very comfortable, but also made it perfect for stealing his shirts, jackets, hoodies or anything else that Yui could get her hands on. She was a clothes thief, and that was something Wakatoshi had grown to accept.

The movie on the TV was long forgotten when the sound of the apartment door opened, revealing Yukie as she stepped inside. Two plastic bags were set onto the floor as she removed her coat, hat, gloves and snow boots. She picked up the bags and walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries. 

“Snow is so pretty until you step out into it. I swear I thought my toes would go numb,” The girl complained as she rummaged around the kitchen, putting the newly bought objects away. “Also I got hot chocolate if you want some.” 

Yui removed her legs from the inside of Wakatoshi’s hoodie and placed her arms through the sleeves at the mention of the winter time drink. Yui padded into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug. Yukie looked over from the pantry when the brunette grabbed the milk for her chocolate out of the refrigerator. The girl raised an eyebrow.

“You raided Ushijima-san’s closet again didn’t you?” Yui closed the fridge with milk in hand. She looked almost guilty. Almost.

“No. I snagged this from him while he was doing laundry. There’s a difference.” The brunette walked over to the counter with her mug and grabbed a pot for the milk to heat up in. Yukie watched as Yui poured the milk into the saucer and turned on the stove to a low heat. 

“You know you’re going to have to give it back right? You can’t keep his hoodie forever.” Yui rolled her eyes as she walked to the fridge and put the milk back. Once the milk was put away, she went to attend the milk on the stove.

“I know, but it’s freezing in here and his clothes are always so warm.” Yukie put the last of the food away and grabbed Yui a hot chocolate packet. She handed the packet over and once Yui got it, she ripped it open and poured it into the saucer. 

The redhead leaned her back against the counter next to the stove and fiddled with Yui’s predetermined mug. She watched as her roommate stirred the cocoa and milk while humming an unidentified tune. Yukie smiled as her best friend mixed her hot chocolate. 

Yui tapped the cooking spoon against the top of the saucer once the drink had finished. Yukie held out the mug for the brunette to pour the drink inside. Once the drink was inside the mug, Yui placed the saucer into the sink and Yukie set the mug onto the counter. 

Yui picked up the mug and cradled it in both her hands. It gave off a different kind of warmth than Wakatoshi’s hoodie. The black clothing article gave a sense of security that she could feel throughout her body, while the hot chocolate gave off a familiar, fluffy sense of warmth from childhood. The brunette took a sip of it and sighed as the warmth took over. 

The sound of a phone going off gathered both girls attention. Yui’s phone vibrated on the end table in the living room. The brunette set her mug down and went to grab her phone. Looking at the caller ID, Yui paled. It was Wakatoshi; which means he’s either looking for his hoodie or heard about the sleigh rides being held in the public park. The former seemed more likely. 

Yui pressed the answer button and placed the phone to her ear. “Hey sweetheart, what’s up.”

_ “I can’t seem to find my black hoodie, have you seen it?” _ Yui stiffened, so it was about the hoodie. She just can’t help himself, his clothes are so warm.

“Nope.” Lying through her teeth. 

_ “You’re wearing it aren’t you?” _ Busted. Yukie walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, smirking like she could hear both ends of the conversation.

Yui waited a few seconds before answering. “Yes.”

_ “Stop by whenever you need to drop it off. I know you’re heater doesn’t work.”  _ Wakatoshi truly is a man of God.

“I’ll get dressed and I’ll swing by to drop it off. Then maybe we can get something to eat or relax at your place, okay?”

_ “Alright. I’ll see you soon Yui. I love you.” _

“I love you too, Toshi.” Hanging up, Yui looked over at Yukie. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the look on her face. Her cheeks were admitting a soft glow and the dorkiest smile she had ever seen in her life.

“On a scale of one to ten how much did you fall in love with him again?” Yukie asked, picking up the remote to change the channel on the neglected TV.

“Twelve.” Yui skipped away to her room to change, and probably spend the whole day with her boyfriend. When she reached her room, Yui picked out her favorite sweater - a light blue one with a pink heart where a breast pocket would be - and a pair of skinny jeans. She quickly got changed and grabbed her snow boots along with Wakatoshi’s hoodie. 

Yui found Yukie sitting on the couch, watch a tv drama when she came back out. “I’ll be back soon. I’ll send you a text when I get to Toshi’s and when I’m about to leave.” The brunette put on her snow boots and grabbed her coat. Yukie gave an affirmative from the living room. Yui finished putting on her coat, gloves, winter headband and scarf.

“You sure you’ll be alright being home alone?” Yui asked, slinging her purse over her shoulder. Yukie nodded.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll ask Suzumeda-chan if she wants to hang out. You have fun with your boyfriend, Yui.” The brunette nodded and grabbed Wakatoshi’s hoodie before heading out. She caught herself smiling like an idiot as she walked down to apartment complex’s halls at just the mere thought of seeing her Ace again. 

Luckily, his hugs are a lot warmer than any of his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda regret not checking my email's sooner, this was the only Zine that I've been involved with, and I never even bothered to check up on their Twitter or Tumblr


End file.
